Miracle
by greenbugguitarpants
Summary: During a raid the Ministry finds a muggle, who was abused by the Lestrange for years. Now Arthur Weasly takes her in, but what happens when she falls in love with a broken twin... George/OC.
1. Miracle

It has been two weeks since Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord the Ministry of Magic was scattered throughout the house of Lestrange, everywhere Aurors trampled around, wands at ready. The Lestrange's were known to be horrible people so everyone was on their toes for anything suspicious. One at a time each room was cleared, a simple red dot on each door signaled it was safe. Since it's previous owners were dead and on the loose it was under law to be investigated and because they were Voldemort's supporters. Minister Shacklebolt was desperate for any information on what they could use against Rodolphus' warrant to be sentence to Azkaban.

Nearly five hours into the raid they finally find something useful. An older muggle girl was locked in a hidden dungeon that smelled like death and fescues. She was chained and shackled to the concrete wall by her ankles and neck while her hands were tied together with a hefty rope. Her face didn't look any older than early twenties, but her appearance said differently. Her skin was pale and covered in dirt, her bones stuck out in unnatural places, her dark brown hair was matted and filthy, the clothes she wore were nothienng but old rags, and her deep violet colored eyes were filled with pain and fear but had full fledged rage in them.

"Oh Merlin..." said Kingsley. When he came forward her scream echoed off the walls, as if a murderer came for her with a bloody machete. The others stared in horror "How could they do something like this?" a man asked. Another Auror shoved her way out of the room and heaved into an empty cauldron just outside the door. Two of them assisted her outside. "Let's get her out of here." Kingsley shouted to the frozen Aurors. Seven of them walked towards her but she screamed louder than they thought possible and curled up in a ball.

"Poor thing..." a woman said. She tucked her wand away and slowly made her way over. When she knelt by the quivering woman she saw the true physical pain she carried. She had large slits in her back, probably from the Lestrange's using her as a practice target for new spells and curses and where she was chained her skin was red, bare, and bloody. She lightly touched the girl's shoulder but she pulled away and whimpered. "You can trust us..." she whispered in a soft motherly voice "You're safe now..."

"I want my mother..." she whimpered softly.

"Where is she?" the female Auror asked.

The woman gulped "Sh-She's dead..." The raid party stayed quiet.

"Do you have a name?" the girl didn't answer.

"Okay. I'm going to try and get these shackles off of you." she touched the metal rings but the girl tried to keep the screams from coming out; her exposed wounds were freshly bleeding. "Shh, it's okay... it's okay..." there was no key hole anywhere on the collars so she assumed it was controlled by magic. She pulled out her wand and brought it to the girl's neck.

"NO!!!!!" she screamed and jerked away. "YOU'RE ONE OF _THEM_—YOU'RE KIND KILLED MY PARENTS!!"

"If you want to die here we can just leave, but if you want to see the sun again you have to trust us." Kingsley said. She hesitated for a moment but allowed them to get the ropes and shackles off her. She couldn't stand properly but managed to show get out of the room. Even limping slightly she was at least three inches taller than the woman who helped her but one of her arms had bones sticking out at an awkward angle.

She led them to a secret room. "This is where they would kill and practice things on the slaves. The roof opens mechanically." She gestured to a room. When the party poked their heads through the door three of them rushed outside, covering their mouths. The room had a horrible death smell, there were shackled bodies everywhere. One body in particular hurt the girl the most. A tall ill-looking woman with bright red hair looked like she was tossed next to a tall man. "They showed us no mercy..." She said quietly and walked away. Luckily her walk got better and now she was five inches taller than the woman.

"She is strong." Kingsley said to the woman "But we need to get more information from her. We must take her to the Ministry."

"How would the others react to her?" she asked worryingly "You know how much Arthur loves muggles..."

Kingsley chuckled "Yes. But don't worry Greta. We will get everything we need from her, but we have to give her the chance to see that not all of us are out to hurt her."

*****

"Arthur. Would you come up to the Minister's office" the receptionist's Patronus disappeared. Arthur Weasly was already up to his ears in paperwork and projects. He swore to himself and followed his orders. Up in the first floor he saw a large group of people crowding around the Minister's office, most of which were reporters. He saw more and more people coming out of the elevator, all of them apparently were headed in the same direction. The crowd didn't budge when he pushed his way through the crowd but the real trouble was getting through the door. Every pound was muffled by the commotion caused by the reporters.

Suddenly the door flew open "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Percy's magnified voice made all of the reporters fall back "Everyone who doesn't work here must leave the premises at once!" his voice dropped back to it's normal sound. Angrily they all fell back.

"Percy what's going on?" Arthur asked his son.

"Shacklebolt and the rest of the raid party found something at the Lestrange's but they didn't say what." he said. They both entered the office and saw every director of the Ministry department in the tiny office.

"Everyone settle down!" Shouted Kingsley "This is no time to be fooling around people, this is serious business." He paused dramatically "During the raid, we found numerous accounts of torture, and mistreatment to muggles. There were at least an estimated forty muggles on the premises, all of them were dead. Except one. One was found alive, but she suffers major trauma and hatred towards wizards. Before she's brought in I ask of you to not judge her..." He turned to the back room "Greta will you come in here?"

Everyone fell silent as the short female Auror, Greta brought in the towering muggle girl. "Come on honey. It's okay." She said in the quiet motherly voice. She was given fresh clothes and now that she was somewhat clean her hair was a dark wavy auburn color with brown streaks in some places but since she didn't trust the wizards to perform healing spells on her yet her wounds were dressed in gauze and absorbent cloth and her left arm was wrapped, to keep her bones growing in the right place. Her figure strongly resembled a ghost: tall, anorexic, and pale white. All of them gasped at how horrible her health condition was.

"Everyone. This is only person that was alive when we came. She... doesn't feel very comfortable telling us anything but she has agreed to let us call her Miracle. She has told us that her parents are dead and she is the one who showed us where the rest were murdered and tested. Miracle doesn't say much so she will remain here until she feels she is comfortable with wizards again. Because of her age and condition we will not wipe her memory or taken back to the Muggle way of life." He paused "That is all." No one didn't notice that Kingsley said they could leave because they were staring at Miracle with sadness and pity. Once they were snapped out of the shock they all left to go back to work. Arthur was not breathing. He and Percy stood close to her but they didn't move an inch.

Miracle was taken in the back room where she would be given another check on her foot and some much needed sleep with some of the other women healers. When Arthur finally moved, he rushed up to Kingsley with blinding speed "Um Kinsley, why did you decide to keep her here?"

"Because we'll have a close eye on her and incase Rodolphus isn't caught yet we can have a large number of people to watch over her... why do you ask?"

"Well I was thinking..." he scratched his neck "Maybe she can stay with Molly and I at the Burrow...."

Kingsley rubbed his chin "That's not a bad idea Arthur... when do you think you can take her in?"

"As soon as possible, hopefully..." Arthur thought about what his wife would say, but she did love children. "I'll talk to Molly tonight and I'll give you a follow up by owl."

"Good, good and the Ministry will pay for any expenses she will require. Food, clothing, anything and give you money for taking her in..."

_This is perfect_ Arthur thought _Molly's always wanted another daughter._

Percy was shocked at his father's offer "Are you and mum really going to take that girl in?"

"It seems like it..." Arthur walked to the back room and peaked through the slightly cracked door. He saw Miracle in a bed against the wall but she had her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms were pulled over her head.

"Come on Miracle. We just have to make one more check on your arm and you can get some sleep..." an older healer edged her way towards her, from where he stood it looked like she was talking to a statue.

Without knowing what drove his feet to the scene Arthur was at the bedside before he even realized it. "Miracle?" he knelt down "Miracle?" slowly her face appeared. Tears rolled down her cheeks and didn't look like they would stop soon. "Hello. My name is Arthur Weasly, and... soon uh... hopefully soon you'll come back to my house and live there until you think you're better. There are a large number of people who stay at the house. Erm..." he took out a picture from his back pocket his entire family was waving up at them "there's my wife, Molly, my sons Bill, Charlie, Percy—they come by once and a while—Fred... he was killed during the war... George, Ron and my daughter Ginny." Miracle lightly touched George's smiling face "We also have a couple other people who stay too Harry and Hermione."

"H-H-Harry P-P-Potter?" hr voice cracked.

"You've heard of him?"

"Madame Lestrange always talked about his death with Master Voldemort..." she paused "I'm glad she's dead.... She and her husband killed my mum and dad..." the pain was very easily spotted in her voice.

"My wife is the one who killed her..." he said Miracle's eyes lit up "One of Bellatrix's friends killed my son Fred and she almost killed my daughter Ginny, and Molly went berserk. The duel was amazing, finally Bellatrix was killed. Molly hit her square in the chest with a killing curse." They both smiled tearfully.

"I owe my life to those who killed Madame and Master Lestrange..." she said quietly and lay her head back and slowly drifted to sleep...

As Arthur watched this young person sleep he was confused and terrified of the way this young girl was treated but he figured he will have to wait until the time came that she felt comfortable with them. This young woman suffered more an ordeal than one person could ever imagine. She spent countless years in a dungeon of one of the Ministry's most wanted criminals. She saw the murder of her parents, and many other people... She is indeed her given name, Miracle meaning "wonder and marvel" and in the English language meant an "extraordinarily event". She was the only one who survived when her and many other muggles were taken. She lived through all of the Lestrange's and who knows what else and is still alive...

"You are an amazing young woman..." he said softly. The healers told him to leave now that they finally have the time to examine her arm. As he left the Ministry he felt the strong urge to stay with her but he has a family and that family will have a new member. He made his way to the Floo system and grabbed the shiny powder "The Burrow!" he shouted and was consumed by bright green flames.

*****

At the Burrow almost everyone was socializing with each other. Harry was talking with Bill, and Ginny about Quidditch, Ron and Hermione snuggled up next to the non-burning fireplace, Charlie was talking with Fleur about dragons, George was mourning as usual, and Mrs. Weasly was knitting a large green and gold sweater. Bright green flames scared everyone but it was only Mr. Weasly; finally home from work. He was greeted by numerous welcomings from every angle. "Molly can I see you in the kitchen?" he whispered as he passed by his wife. she gave him a weird and confused look but followed him.

"Did something happen at work?" she questioned.

"There was a find during the raid... a whole slew of dead muggles--dead..." He paused "All but one. A girl, probably a little older than Hermione or Ginny's age. She's a nice girl and I told Kingsley we could take her in—she doesn't like it at the Ministry." He said before she could say anything "Molly... if you saw her... you'd want to help. She already loves you."

"What on earth are you talking about Arthur?" she huffed.

"She was bitter about Bellatrix and Rodolphus killing her parents and to help her I told her you were the one who killed her, but I didn't want to say anything about us not finding Rodolphus..." he took a seat "Molly... she doesn't like the Ministry. She doesn't see anyone except those healers and they're all old enough to be her grandparents. It'll be better for her here because it resembles a family better and when she gets comfortable around us and the Ministry would be able to get some information on what the Lestrange's did to her."

Molly was frustrated, she started rubbed her temples "Arthur... where are we going to put her?"

"The twins' room is cleaned out right? She'll go in there. The Ministry will pay for anything she'll need and they'll give us money for taking her in...." he walked over and kissed her "Come on Molly. You said it yourself you'd want another daughter. Well here's your chance."

She chuckled "Okay fine... what's her name?"

"She didn't say her real name but the Ministry calls her Miracle."

"Miracle? That's beautiful... when does she get here?"

"Hopefully tomorrow." He pecked her cheek "if you'll excuse me I have to go send Kingsley an owl..." he came around the corner, Ron was staring back at him.

"Did I hear that right dad?"

"uh... yeah... we're taking in that girl from the Ministry" Ron looked shocked.

"uh... well... okay?"

Arthur walked in the main room and called everyone to attention. "Everyone... We're having another member of the family..." he said happily.

"MUM"S _PREGNANT_?!" Ginny shouted.

"No! your mum isn't pregnant!" he laughed "No one's pregnant... I hope." He glared at Harry and Ron "She's a muggle, she was found at the Lestrange raid. She's going to be staying here for a while..." Everyone stared around and suddenly bombarded him with questions.

"HUSH!" Mrs. Weasly shouted "Arthur you go send an owl to Kingsley and I'll explain to everyone about her." No one wanted to speak out of line when Mrs. Weasly had to raise her voice because they were afraid she'd hex them into oblivion. He smiled and pecked his wife on the cheek before making his way to the private studies. He scribbled the note quickly with an unsteady hand and read it over a few times before tying it to his sons owl Pig.

"It's about time you had a family Miracle..." he whispered as Pig disappeared passed the faintly visible tree lines.

**Okay I re-did this story _again_ because I figured out that there were a lot of things that didn't make sense and/or were not described well. I'm really sorry.**


	2. Afternoon Nightmare

**A/N: This is in Miracle's POV so it's different... ** **Also **_this is Miracle writing _**so I hope that helps...**

My life is an endless crap storm. I am nineteen and now stuck in a hell hole that is ruled by the same type of people who stole my life, my family, and my mind. There are people all around me but none of them are what I am, everyone is calling me a muggle, or Miracle. I am not a miracle. Merely a guinea pig to be tested on and tortured every freaking day of my life. I have seen more dead bodies than a mortician, and suffered more pain in one year than anyone could possibly imagine. I just wanted those damn Lestrange's to finish me off those weeks ago then I wouldn't have had to see my mother's dead and limp body being hauled off with the others. I wouldn't have to see my father fighting to get free and make them stop using a torture curse on my mother, or his strong dark grey eyes have to turn from rage, hate and pain to nothing and lifeless. My new name should be something unusual... something uncommon... maybe like... Mortica from the _Adam's Family_. I remember watching that show with my parents when I was little.

I remember all those nights in the manor, everyone was dead, I was alone, but something kept sending me food every couple of days. Whenever I was hungry I would fall asleep and when I woke up, there was a small plate of food there and a glass of water. The first time that happened I didn't touch it but as the hours passed I hesitantly ate the food, then when I fell asleep again the plate disappeared. The first time was a slice of meatloaf with gravy and mashed potatoes, the second time was fish. Someone wanted me to live, but at what price? I hear a sob, but I think it's from me.

The witches who are supposed to help me try to get me to talk but I can't. My throat is crushed closed with an extra block of hard ice. All because of Master Lestrange, his grip on my throat was like a noose dangling me from a high tree. I roll in a small tight ball, the darkness around me is almost silent. I can still hear those head people Kingsley or something talking to that little redhead who's always following him around like a shadow. I had ten minutes of sleep only to be awoken by Master Lestrange's face that was crushed into mine, he always came to us when he wanted it, he was never gentle and always abusive. My own sweat is trickling down my face and neck, I was always used. My rightful place in this world is the same as an old slab of meat. Nothing more. I look the door and see a bunch of people talking and laughing with each other they are all wizards, they are all capable of killing. Then it hit me: If they're capable of killing someone why can't they just kill me? It would help me more than they could ever.

I remember Arthur Weasly, his blazing red hair is easy to remember and I remember his family. They all looked so happy in that picture, they were smiling and laughing, just like those other wizards and witches outside the door. One person in particular was the one that stood out the most was his son George, he lost his twin brother in the battle and nearly lost his sister too. I lost everyone possible in my life. I no longer have parents. My older brother is somewhere, safe from all of this... He graduated his fancy private school before we were taken away, last I heard he was living in the house and spending all of his money to find us. I just want to see him one more time, he was my brother, but also my best friend. This is probably how George feels but doesn't let anyone see the true pain he has bottled up.

I pretend to be asleep when I hear someone pushing through the door, I close my eyes and stay still, but that doesn't fool them. "I know you're awake Miracle." Someone says. I instantly recognize them, a man. I don't want to look at them, they shouldn't have to care about trash they found in an abandoned house. The man sat at the foot of my bed that made the springs groan "You don't have to be afraid..." he said "I would be afraid too if I were you... being with the Lestrange's and all..." I looked up and saw that guy, Kingsley "My name's Kingsley, Arthur is my friend, remember him? Well of course you do. It was only a few hours ago... uh..."

I want to tell him to bug off but the words don't come "hello..." slips out instead. I don't remember my voice being this low pitched...

He gets off the groaning bed and kneels by my head "You talk?" I don't move. "Alright that was uncalled for... I'm sorry..." he digs through his pocket and puts it by my head "here you go. It's called a Pumpkin Pasty. They're really good..." I take the small purple box with extreme caution but end up taking little nibbles at a time. It has the richest tangy flavor and a creamy/crunchy texture at the same time. "They're good aren't they?" I nod and be a good little muggle...

"You're going to go to a house for a little while okay? Don't worry it's Arthur's home. They'll treat you how you deserve to be treated..." he put his hand on my shoulder; I flinched. He was so much bigger than me and he could hurt me more than Master Lestrange did... "You are strong. Okay? You have survived the Lestrange's. I don't think it could get any worse than that..." he chuckled. Deep in my mind I wanted to just forget everything ever happened, but I also wanted to meet Molly Weasly: my hero...

"You'll be going to their house tomorrow, so I suggest you get some sleep..." I made sign language for him to get me something I could write on and he conjured up a clipboard, parchment, and a quill.

I write _I cant sleep _on the board and show it to him.

He nods a few times and pulled out his wand, I flinch dangerously "This is perfectly painless okay? I'm just going to put you in an enchanted sleep, you won't dream or anything, but you just won't feel tired tomorrow..." I nodded and shut my eyes tightly together. "I'll count backwards from five and I promise you will not feel any pain..." I felt his wand barely touching between my eyes "five... four...three... two... one..." I don't know what happened, but I just collapsed.

*****

The next morning I felt better than I ever had. My arm was healed, my cuts and bruises were gone, and my skin was as pale as a ghost, my hair was soft and bushy I was curious... was this heaven? I jumped out of bed but since I haven't used my legs in a while my legs folded and I landed flat on my back. "Okay this isn't heaven..." I said miserably and rubbed my bum. I heard someone laugh so I whipped my head around and saw Kingsley's shadow: Percy.

"What are you doing?" he chuckled and pulled me up by my upper arms. I froze. No one has ever done that to me without hurting me. He tried lifting me up but I kept all of my weight on my legs. Soon he gave up and set me down. "You know you can't fly right?" he laughed.

He left for a second and came back with a plate full of delicious looking food blueberry and strawberry crape and a tall glass of milk. I ate it slowly but so I could lock in the taste of the blueberries and strawberries mixed with a soft bread. The milk tasted great, much better than the crap they gave us at the manor. When I finished the plate disappeared.

Percy smiled "Well my dad's outside, are you ready to meet your new family?" he ruffled my hair.

I gave him a nasty look.

"Right, right. Sorry..." he mumbled "But are you ready to go?"

I shrugged Percy chuckles and holds out his hand; nervously I grab it. It doesn't take much effort to pull me up; only because I resemble a skeleton and hands me a neatly folded pile of clothes and a bag; probably filled with clothes.

"The ministry got you some muggle clothes last night. I hope they fit." He says. I take the bag and clothes from him and see a pair of dark blue jeans, a yellow tank top, socks, shoes, underwear, and a white bra. All I could do was blush and wonder if he knew what he was handing me... I smile in appreciation before he leaves.

The old too big t-shirt, shorts, and I wore to sleep were somewhat uncomfortable but it was the warmest I've ever been in a long time. I try on the clothes and it fits snuggly warm, only the bra was too small... The shoes are perfect and say 'Converse' and 'All Star' on them and come up to my ankles. When I finished I swing the bag over my shoulder, grabbed the clipboard and quill, and head out the door but I bumped into Arthur and a plump, little woman with blazing red hair.

"Oh my goodness!" the little woman said before hugging me until I think I felt my spine bend in a way I'm _positive _it isn't supposed to.

"Don't break her Molly..." I hear Arthur say and she let me go—wait... MOLLY?!

"M-Molly Weasly?" I ask. My voice is scratchy; probably from my collapsed lung. She nods tearfully and I hug her almost as hard as she did. She was so tiny, compared to Madame Lestrange. I pictured her to be a little... bigger... and... frightening...

"Miracle..." she smiled and patted my cheeks "Come on. Lets go home..." Home. Something I never had for eleven years... I followed them towards the fireplace where wizards and witches came out of bright green flames. I stopped out of fear, was this going to hurt? Molly saw me and nudged me forward "It's okay, you'll be going with me. Arthur has to work, so he'll be home later..." she pulled me close and we both crammed into the fireplace.

"You girls have fun now!" Arthur called before heading to the elevators.

She smiled and grabbed some shiny soot "The Burrow!" she shouted and dropped the soot. Suddenly I was being pulled in some direction and then I was thrown onto somewhere. I gathered myself together and saw a room full of people—magic people. There were three girls, and five guys staring at me, while I stared back. It was easy to tell who were the Weasly's and who weren't because of the red hair, a blonde girl paled.

"'Ow are you!" she said nervously. Obviously she was French. Her accent said all. I stood "O' you are vedy... 'all!" she gasped. I was taller than the two girls, and the boy with the scar—Harry.

I backed away a little but Molly nudged me forward "It's alright. Everyone this is Miracle, Miracle Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ron, George, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry." I noticed a muscle guy—Charlie with a weird girly hairstyle; it was tied in a ponytail and he had scars all over his arms, Fleur was staring at me as if I had three heads and a tail.

_Hello... _I wrote and held it at my chest.

"Wow. You _are _tall!" said Ginny.

"How old are you?" asked another girl, Hermione.

_Nineteen. _

They all smiled "Whoa, I thought you were at least twenty three or something..." Charlie said.

"Why are you using zat board?" said Fleur in her thick accent "Can you speak?"

I didn't want to answer that so I stare down at my feet "She doesn't feel like talking yet. She just met us..." Someone piped up. I jerked my head up, George was looking at me with an understanding face. An awkward silence folded over the room....

"So let's get you to your room then..." Molly grabbed my hand and led me around. I looked back everyone goes about their business, all except George and Charlie, I turn back around before they see me staring back at them. She leads me up three flights of stairs and opens a door; the hinges scream. The room is nice, the walls are a faded blue color, there's a bed in the corner, and a wooden dresser.

"It's not much, but it's home." She says. I love the room, it gives off a homey, cozy and comforting feeling... "You can just stay here, or go downstairs. I'll call you when lunch's ready." She turned on her heel but I said something, I don't even recognize. Instead of saying something I hug her tightly. She was taken aback but she returned the hug, pats my cheek and leaves.

I set my things down on the bed and look out the window. I wipe my hand across the glass and thick layer of dust collects at the base of my palm. Everyone was outside; almost all holding brooms and laughing and giggling with each other. Hermione saw me and she motioned me to join them, I shook my head in disagreement. They all went along but she just stayed in the same spot. She caught up with George and started talking. I crouched back and rest my head against the corner of the room and closed my eyes...

I dreamt of soft grass beneath my feet and a cool breeze blowing on my neck I was laughing with my parents and my dad was trying to catch me. Then a green light cracked overhead like lightening and my parents dropped dead, I was alone with corpses and Master Lestrange came towards me his thick dark beard covered his lower face matched the one on his head, his menacing eyes glimmered revenge. "Hello muggle." He sneered. I tried to move but my feet were tangled in vines that once were the soft grass. I clawed at them, violently ripping at the thick, black, serpents.

He stood in front of me "It's been a while..." he looked me up and down "You've grown I see..." I jerked away but he grabbed my upper arms; digging his nails into my skin. "Look at me when I talk to you." his nails broke my skin and I felt the blood coming down my sides, I bit back a scream.

My cheek hurt, I think he hit me "Miracle, my arse. You were just there so I could come back, when I felt like it of course..."

Unconsciously I jerked myself up... I saw George then Hermione, Ron, and Harry, their expression went blank. Did I say anything in my sleep? I wanted to say something but my throat was dry. Was I screaming? I put my head in my hands; I realized I was drenched in sweat. It tricked down my face and onto the curve of my nose. Someone sat on the bed, it groaned, and I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders and pulling me close, I allowed whoever it was to comfort me. I didn't cry though. Flashbacks went about in my brain. I wonder if they can remove that part of my brain so I don't have to remember it anymore...

The person rubbed my back "S'okay... he's gone..." he said, it was George. I buried my face in his chest. I didn't want them to see me like this. It was embarrassing... I wanted to rip Master Lestrange's throat it would be the least after what he did to me...


	3. Talks, Superglue, Confession

I haven't realized how painfully fearful I was of my former life, I have to try and leave all of those horrid things behind. I'm having a new start. My new family, the Weasly's, are a bunch of really nice people. All of them have bright red-orange hair and perky freckles on their faces. Since I came with this family I always wondered if they were the ones who drew the shortest straw or something when determining who I'd be pawned off to. There are seven people in this house, eight if you count me, and we all stay in this very old looking house together. There are the older Weasly boys Charlie, Percy and Bill who live far away but just decided to stay with their family, since their other brother Fred was killed in the war. Then there are the younger Weasly's Ron, Ginny, and George, but there are the friends that always stay over Harry and Hermione, George is just staying here until his flat in muggle Bristol is built and then the younger ones just stay because they have no where else to go. I just stay here, in my room silently having horrid flashbacks from my terrifying childhood.

Every so often a Weasly or Weasly friend comes by my room and pokes their head in just to see if I'm still breathing though. The stairs creak; which means someone is coming I stay where I am, and always was; in sitting up fetal position with my chin on my arm. I stare blankly at the interesting pattern on the wood dresser and count the rings to see how old it was before it was cut down. Someone softly knocks on the doorframe. I look up: Hermione and Ginny were staring back at me.

"How are you feeling Miracle?" Hermione wandered nervously through the doorway "I think it'll help if you talked with someone... I mean you can't keep this bottled up inside you forever..." she was understanding, almost like a mother. It felt comforting. A bit ironic, I'm a about the same age as her but I could pass as her older, _older _sister "would you talk with me about what happened?" she pushed herself forward I cringed slightly. I attempt to get rid of those memories but when I finally have mind over matter it comes and shows it's ugly face again. But I know getting it out in the open is the first step to recovery. I should tell them, but it hurts to remember those days.

I cringe and speak my mind "It was something that happened a long time ago. Traumatic things happened to me in that time that I would be more than happy if someone just wiped my memory completely..." I flinch at the memory of the horrid hell hole I called my... workplace. "They abused me in the most cruel and inhumane ways possible no—imaginable. Most nights were spent withering in agony, and the fear of us dying the next day was often a reality for most. Honestly you two, not to be hurtful or anything but I really think you're not ready for what I have seen..." she's taken aback.

They nodded and looked away. "How did you learn your way of speech, writing, and explanation? You have an incredible vocabulary." Hermione piped.

"Thank you. Both of my parents were professors at the muggle university close to where we lived. My father specialized in mathematics, while my mother majored in English literature" I smiled "They were brilliant teachers and wonderful parents."

"Did they ever... beat... you?" Ginny asked obviously fearful.

I looked away "They did many things, beating me would seem like prick of the finger compared to a poisonous snake bite..." I decide to show them my story. I lift my pants leg "Here are some of the scars..."The bands around my ankles were from the shackles ripped at my flesh. Claw marks all over my body, arms, legs, back... and... other places. I remember every single day clearly. My father's death, my mother's death. Mug-Fests. I looked worriedly at Hermione and Ginny also scared of what they might tell Molly and Arthur...

"Most of these scars are from these things called Mug-Fests which are extremely brutal 'games' that were performed at the manor..." my jaw and fists clenched "What would happen at Mug-Fests is that... Fenrir Greyback I think his name was, would gather his cronies and... destroy about two or three dozen people at a time--" It hurt to think of the devil's games. I still hear the screaming. I still see the blood. The wolves.... Ginny strides over, pries my hands open and her eyes widening at the deep, crimson red, half moons of where my nails dug and how white-er my knuckles are. Minutes pass and they doesn't say anything. It's as if they're frozen in fear.

"I'm sorry...." I say after I fear they'll collapse because lack of oxygen.

"_We're_ sorry. we pushed you into explaining--"

"You didn't push, I decided to tell you. Don't worry you guys none of this is your fault..."

_They are just trying to help you. _my mind scolded_ They're trying to think of a way to help you, even after 'the incident"_ _try opening up. You're like a damn genie for Merlin sake. Always keeping things that are bothering you to yourself and opening up to people who want to help you!!_

Okay shut up mind.

"No. The first step to recovery is admission. Or so that old man said." Inhale. Exhale. "Mug fests are probably the most cruel, agonizing, terror anyone could imagine. It's when Madame—I mean... er Bellatrix would bring Fenrir Greyback to the manor on the afternoon of the full moon and he would bring some of his followers too and they would stay there in this room where the roof can open or close magically, they called it the Room of Confinement and every few months Mast—Rodolphus would choose a three dozen slaves he feels are a threat to rebel and would take them into the room. There Greyback and the other wolves would... t-take wolf form and...kill us off."

"Okay you were right this is just _horrible_..." they looked horrified at each other "How many slaves where there total?"

"I'm not certain but there was a whole other world under the manor. Some joked that we lived in the underworld, where everyone's nightmares came true. But if I had to guess how many there were I'd guess around maybe around three or four hundred men women and children."

"My god. That's awful and everyone died the night before the war because of the Mug fests?"

"Yes."

"Not to be rude or anything but why didn't they kill you too?"

I knew this was coming "Rodolphus said that he wouldn't toss me in with the wolves because he liked my eyes and wanted me to be his little... toy." I saw them pale. "He was evil and didn't give a damn if he hurt me or anything. My father died when he found out about... it but they killed him when he grabbed Rodolphus by the neck through the cage bars. He was executed just after. I was only ten when _it_ started and my father was killed a little after I turned twelve..."

Ginny was going to say something but George interrupted "Mum says come down for a minute. She wants to talk with you" he was probably talking to me.

I grabbed the board _Be right down_. He smiled in response and left.

They turned back to me "Why didn't you want to speak in front of him?"

"I don't know..."

"Do you like him?"

"..." They turned to each other deviously.

"I don't know... but I think it's best I not keep Molly waiting..." I stood and walked away... While I was walking through the house I realized that it was a little easier to breathe. The talk with Hermione and Ginny seemed to have helped me—

"OOFF!!!" I fell backwards and landed on my bum. "owww..." groaned and rubbed my forehead.

"Sorry...." someone groaned and pulled me to my feet. I looked closer and saw George. "My mistake. Should've been paying attention to things." He held out his hand, I grabbed it without hesitation.

"Thanks..." I whisper.

He looks nervously at me "No problem. Are you okay?"

I nod.

"Still a bit shaken up?"

Nod...

"Are you gonna speak soon?"

Silence...

"My mum wanted me to make sure you didn't get lost on the way to the kitchen..." he turned away and started down the stairs. That's when I noticed it: His right ear was missing. I almost said something to him but he was already out of whisper distance... I sighed and followed his actions towards the kitchen, but stopped to listen to the conversation.

"Those new dragons we got in Romania are really nasty buggers, I tell ya... That damn baby Ridgeback we got not too long ago nearly burned my eyebrows off!" I heard someone ranting "And what's worse is that for only a few months old she can shoot about twelve feet!" laughter burst through the kitchen.

"Well I can cross dragon research off of my list of possible careers..." laughed another.

I tried to move but it was as though my feet were stuck to the ground. I manually pulled my foot up but nothing. I jumped forward but lost my balance and fell on the ground. Half of my body was passed the cabinet I hid behind. "Dammit!." Before I could do anything seven Weasly members and friends were crowded around me.

"Oh Merlin tell me she didn't step in one of George's pranks." Scolded Molly. I tried moving again, nothing. CRAP!! She looked at my shoes and shook her head "George get over here _now!!!_" The whole time she was yelling I didn't know that there could be that much voice in such a tiny person. I was scared _for_ George. I saw him round the same corner and he tripped and landed beside me.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" he screamed loudly.

"Watch your mouth." She scolded "Now explain to us how you get this stuff off"

He stammered "I don't know. This isn't my doing!"

Molly looked dumbfounded "Well then who—Arthur!!" she walked over us and picked up a tiny little white tube from the corner of the carpet, by our feet. "He has to learn to stop leaving this muggle glue around! Oh I'm sorry George, Miracle." She waved her wand over us but seemed like she was struggling. "Wow they don't call this super glue for nothing."

I lay my head on my arm, although I didn't know that it was about the same place as George's face. "Sorry about this..." he whispered "It's usually not this crazy" I chuckled in response. I couldn't imagine the amount of pain it must've caused him when his ear was most likely hexed off. I don't know how long we were laying there but I was so mesmerized by the deep robin's egg blue color of his eyes.

"You can get up now..." said Fleur. Obviously because of the accent. When we got up we received awkward glances from everyone.

Molly cleared her throat "Well... now then, Miracle I wanted to talk to you about.... recent events..." out of the corner of my eye George gave me an apologetic glance. I swore mentally. She gestured me to the now empty kitchen while everyone else went outside for a swim. Hesitantly I followed.

She sat me in a side chair while she sat across me. "I know about the recent dream you had. But I can assure you that, that what ever happened to you before the Ministry found you will never happen again." She pauses, I nod. "And if you need to talk to anyone about anything Miracle, anything at all, I'm always here." Her chubby hand reached across and gave mine an reassuring but at the same time motherly squeeze and she walked away.

"Rodolphus Lestrange killed my father..." I whispered.

Her footsteps stopped, she was back at the table beside me "Would you like to tell me about it?"

_Inhale, exhale...._ "He was killed when I was twelve. When... _it _started happening I was ten. I was with my mother and father when Rodolphus came and yanked my mum out of the cage. He said cruel and repulsive things to her but I told him not to hurt her and he told me, 'It's either her or you'. My mum was scared witless, but I told him me. He smirked and threw a rag over my eyes so I couldn't see... he pushed me in lots of different directions. While we walked away I could hear my parents and some of the others screaming at him to let me go but he just threatened to use that torturing curse on them... and finally he threw me on the ground, and..." I pinched the bridge of my nose "...forced himself upon me. My father saw me when I was taken back, most likely because I was covered in bruises and, my mother... she went ballistic. My father waited until Rodolphus was close to the cell and lunged at him and tried to strangle him when his back was turned. Bellatrix pulled them apart when she heard yells, grunts, and someone banging at the cell bars...

"The next day he was thrown to this thing called a Mug Fest. I explained this to Hermione and Ginny not too long ago, and what it is, is the werewolf Fenrir Greyback, and basically what they do is just kill the slaves in possibly the most gruesome and horrifying ways beyond anyone's imagination. I didn't tell Hermione or Ginny about this... but I was out right in the middle of one. When I was fifteen. It was possible to hear the screaming of the slaves as they were taken out in any random order. One by one, or ten by ten they showed no mercy. Something that would scar you for life, maybe even afterlife. It happened so violently it seemed it was all a dream, but no matter how many times I told myself that it never stopped. When a wolf would pounce on a slave you could see each individual blood drop fly out of their mouths and then splatter against the wolves fur or a wall... That's why it's hard to sleep at night. Just knowing that those werewolves are still out there and still longing for human flesh chills me." I finally finish but it seems as though Molly is embedded into the chair and her jaw is permanently set into an open position...

"I'm sorry if I scared you. But I thank you so much..." I smile and head back to my room. I rounded the same corner as the one my feet were super glued to the ground and carefully stepped around the area. As I expected no one was in the house or in the rooms. I looked outside and saw Molly joining the others conjuring up a folding lawn chair. I rested my head on the pillows and stared at the ceiling.

Spastically I make an entry in my imaginary journal: To think... about a week ago I was shackled to the walls where my parents were murdered... Now I'm resting in—somewhat peace with a new family. I don't know why or how it's even possible but I think I might be attracted to George Weasly...


	4. Voices

It was getting dark now so I started drawing a picture of my parents, while their faces were still fresh in my mind and not covered it agony and blood. When I started a new page the back of my head felt like it was being struck with a stick multiple times. I rubbed it a little but then it turned into a slicing, burn. As if someone was trying to part my head open with a white hot knife.

Then... I heard it...

"_Did you miss me muggle?" _A male voice said_ "It's me, Rodolphus... I can see what you see, hear what you hear and think. Oh you thought you got away from me but you just got closer... I'm going to first kill that weasel prat you think you are attracted to, then the others... then when it's all over... I think you know what'll happen..." _his maniacal laugh echoed through my skull_ "I'm coming to the Burrow—er whatever they call that shit hole. Be ready muggle. I'm bringing an old friend... remember Rabastan?"_

An icy chill split down my back. Rabastan Lestrange. Rodolphus' older, stronger, _bigger_ brother....

"_That's right.... and he's just dying to see you... we both are..."_

"Get. The. _Hell_. Out. Of. My. Head!!!!!" I growled. I heard him and someone else laughing. I rubbed my temples hoping that the voices would stop.

"_Why? A shag is all you're good for..." _mocked Rabastan_ "All you'll ever be good for, all you'll ever be..."_

"_As I've said before _Miracle_ we're coming. And we have some friends who want to see your new boyfriend..."_

"_this won't be the last time you hear from us..."_

I swallowed a scream and ignored the constricting burn. Rodolphus and Rabastan continued to laugh at my struggles, like they always did...

"Miracle?" someone said and then the Lestrange's were gone. "Miracle are you alright?" he came at the foot of the bed. I kept my head down the only voice that matched that was George. He already saw one of my afternoon panic attacks. I was too embarrassed for him to look at me. Maybe if I stay perfectly still hell think I'm asleep... "Okay I know you're not sleeping." He laughed, after realizing I wasn't he cleared his throat "I'm sorry. Was it the same dream or whatever you had last time?"

I pointed to the board behind him, he grabbed it and handed it to me. I tried writing but my hand was shaking too much. I don't know how or why but I just started crying. I threw my face in my hands and just viciously scratched the tears away. I balled my limp hand into a fist when I thought about those two... demons.

"Miracle, what happened? Was it worse than the last dream?" he touched my hand "Tell me about them..."

I stayed quiet. _Get it together! You're nineteen years old!! Get a hold of yourself!!_ My mind scolded.

"It's alright. I-I wont tell anyone this time. Promise."

My lip trembled "_They_... were talking to me..."

"Who?"

"R-Rodolphus and Rabastan."

"You mean, you can hear them in your head? Like their actual voices in your head?"

"Yes..." his face paled in horror.

"I think I know how to help you... but, please tell me what you heard."

"...they were just mocking me about... something that happened a while ago. And saying that they're coming back to... to kill everyone h-here." I swore "I should just go back to the Ministry. I'll cause less trouble there. And I don't think they're dumb enough to ransack them with only a handful of people."

His face fell "You can't! You just got here, and... just give it a while. I guarantee you'll like it here better than that manky old room at the Ministry." He laughed "Maybe you'll get stuck to the floor again..."

I playfully punched him "We'll that's not as funny as seeing you face down on the ground while your mum yelled at you for doing something you didn't do..." We laughed a bit before Ginny came in to tell us it's time for dinner... then giving me a devious look when we left together when George wasn't looking.

When we got to the kitchen I notice that Bill, Charlie, Fleur, and Percy already left so it was just going to be Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly and I. After about two hours of regular conversation dinner was finally over. Thankfully George kept his promise by not saying anything to anyone. I offered to help Molly with the dishes but she refused and told us to go and relax. I decided to take refuge in my room though I saw George talking with Harry. I ignored it and went upstairs to take a quick shower.

After my bath I worked on the family picture father was starting to come along, I just needed to get his eyebrows right. His eyebrows were slightly bushy and a dark, dark grey covering dark blue eyes. A strong jaw line coming down from average length sideburns covered by a thick head of black and grey hair. My mother was slightly harder to draw. I just pictured her when she finished teaching me about Shakespeare's way of writing how serious she could be then just change into fun loving parent. I remembered how deep violet hers was compared to mine, and . Dad often told us, when we were serving the 'masters' and 'madams', how much of a perfect mixture of them together I was.

_I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry_ I repeated in my head _I already cried a few times today, no more tears. No tears!!_

So far the picture was just a rough draft, I still had to continue with the neckline. Probably one of the hardest parts of a person to draw.

The hot slicing went through my head again_ "You shouldn't let their deaths cost you your sanity muggle." _Rabastan's voice said, my back felt like it was being folded like origami. _"Hurts doesn't it? It's called Legilimency. Meaning I can make you kill yourself and it'll look like a pitiful suicide... The weasels your with can't protect you. Not when your vulnerable like this." _I couldn't see anything but him. He was standing right above me watching me while I flopped on the ground. Everything else was black. _"I can control you. I can make you lie to everyone you know, and I can make you kill that George boy you're infatuated with...."_

"You... don't control me!!" I hissed. He just laughed and cut my upper arm with a bronze knife. Finally he disappeared and I had control over my own body again but I felt like all of my limbs were tied to four different lions and having them run in opposite directions while a house was on my chest. I was on the floor laying on my sore arm but I couldn't even breathe without hurting myself. My eye lids felt like weights. I looked up at my parents pictures thinking.

_If I die I can be with them. If I live... they'll make me kill George, or anyone of the other Weasly/Weasly friends...._

That night I slept on the floor.

*****

Then next morning wasn't any better than the night before. Everything hurt more and I couldn't move. I looked around I was on the bed a blanket neatly tucked over me. "Wha?"

"Morning Miracle." Hermione came in "How did your day here treat you?"

"F-Fine.." I lied. My voice, croaked.

"Well Mrs. Weasly just made breakfast. Want to come on down with me?"

"S-Sure..." I coughed. She screamed.

"Oh my god you're bleeding!!" she pointed at my arm. _RL _maybe two inches per letter and both about three inches tall.

I choked "Please, help me hide this!" she waved her wand over it but nothing happened.

"I don't get it. That was the strongest healing spell I know.... Why didn't it work?" I touched the raw part of it and it felt like venom was poured on it.

"Can you help me wrap it then? I'll look for a long sleeve tee in my bag."

Hermione conjured up a roll of gauze and some absorbent tissue and tried as best as she could to stop the bleeding. I did my best to resist screaming my head off.

"I'll put a charm on you that makes your voice inaudible so you can scream all you want. _Silencio_!" I screamed and cussed so much it would make a pirate seem like a little kitten and thanks to the charm no one heard me. Thankfully the wrapping was over and all she had to do was put the gauze on so it stayed in pace. She un-did the silencing charm.

"Thank you Hermione."

"What happened?"

"...I don't know..." Oh Merlin thank you!!! I found a long sleeve black shirt in the bag.

"Who'd do such a thing?"

"Hermione... I really am grateful you helped me but please, don't say anything to anyone. I beg you Hermione please."

She was taken aback slowly nodded "Okay. I-I promise..." We walked down to the kitchen and ate breakfast.

**Sorry this chapter is so short I just sort of ran out of ideas so this is all I had. The next one will be longer (I hope)...**


	5. Apologies!

Hi guys, Gah I know how irritating this must be when authors post an update then you think its a new chapter, but then you click on it and it's not... so I'm really really really sorry about that. I have just been so... unorganized lately (past three months...) and I will put something else as this chapter and it will be an actual chap. Not a lame apology letter. So again I am really sorry and I will update as soon as i can...

Please don't hate me

GBFP

OH! Ps I have a youtube account! just type in GreenBugFlutePants1 and my videos should be there. I haven't got to do much, with the new computer and all but I have a few videos for Severus and Evelyn from 'Secretly My Daughter'. You 'Miracle' fans might want to check that out. 'Secretly My Daughter' fans will probably want to check that out too...

Okay Bye!


	6. Spearmint and Coffee

It's been nearly three months since I first moved to the Burrow and everyone here has pretty much accepted me as family. Once I heard Molly call me her daughter to another witch. In a way, she's been like my mum. Nice, caring, warm, all she has to do is grow a little and she'd be exactly like her. Kingsley has popped in a couple times asking me questions on my life at the Lestrange's. Normally I wouldn't say anything to anyone, but I trusted him. Now, both Rabastan and Rodolphus have a bounty of one thousand galleons _per_ brother; making them the most wanted people in the wizarding world.

I haven't heard from them in three and a half months. Last thing that happened was Rabastan cutting RL into my skin. Which is gone now, but left nasty scarring. Good thing my skin is pale white or else the Weasly's would've noticed.

The war that took place at Ginny's school is still under construction and unfortunately she has to go back soon; October 1. One month later than the original date. George's flat is still being built too, so he's still here. I noticed that we're spending a lot of time just laughing and having fun. Last week we had to de-gnome the garden but accidentally threw one of them in the lake. The poor thing nearly drowned. After we got it out of the water the little guy bit George on the finger so hard he nearly had another missing appendage.

Today we can all relax; and relaxing at the Burrow means: everyone go crazy and swim in the lake while I stay indoors and finish my parents portrait.

A knock at the door stops my spazing "Hey Miracle, it's Hermione. Come down to Gin's room." her footsteps race off. Oh crap is I terrified, but as I experienced once before the longer you keep her waiting the scarier she gets. I get out of bed and hurry to the two terrors. As soon as I stepped in the room judging by the look on their faces they wanted answers. I turned to run but Ginny charmed the door shut.

Double-crap

"So Miracle" Ginny started "We wanted to know... do you like George?"

"Uh.... what?" I asked taken aback.

She scoffed "Do. You. Like. George?"

"No."

They looked at each other and had one of their silent conversations. I wonder if I could jump out the window. After all this is the first floor. It won't hurt as bad. I walk casually towards the window and see what I'd land on: rusty cauldrons, a rose bush and.... George. Who was out back pulling out the cauldrons and weeds from the bushes... shirtless! He looked... good, very.... muscular and tanned.

"Hey I'm gonna go outside. I'll see you guys later." I half-bolted out. Slamming my forehead against the door that was stillcharmed.

"Oh! Miracle are you okay?" Hermione laughed.

Ginny went to the window "Geez Miracle what's outside that you're so eager t—"

Triple-crap

"So you _do_ like him!" she squealed, "Well what are you waiting for? Get out there!" One of them un-charmed the door but Hermione, the tall but eager one pushed me out the door.

"Okay. Now go out there and strut your stuff!" one of them urged.

Strut my what? Before I could say anything I was already around the corner by where he worked and what I think was him... singing.

"I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.

I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need.

I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do...

"I wanna stand with you on a mountain.

I wanna bathe with you in the sea,  
I wanna lay like this forever.

Until the sky falls down on—Miracle!!"

He scurried to his feet "How-How long were you standing there?"

I laughed "Not long. You want the sky to fall on me? How rude!"

"No, No, No you see that's the lyrics but you sort of... scared me. I wasn't implying that the sky should fall on you."

"You're a good singer."

His ears turned a very dark red "Well obviously you haven't heard good singing before..."

"Okay I may not have heard music with someone singing before but that sounded pretty good." A gnome popped out from its hole.

"There's the little devil that nearly bit my finger off!" he shouted; the gnome ran off. "Yeah, you better run!"

"Mean much?"

He looked offended "I'm not mean, but if that gnome ever comes around again I'll be very nice and politely drop him off the roof...."

I don't know why talking to him was so much fun. Everything we talked about somehow made me laugh. Usually anyone, not counting Ginny, else would ask about the Lestrange's, werewolves, or muggles but he talks about the different joke products he secretly tests out on Ron and Harry. His new and improved U-Know-Poo's where probably the cause of their unusually long time in the bathroom.

Out of the blue "Can I show you something?" came from his mouth.

"What about the cauldrons and the plants?" Just then the weeds turned to ash and the cauldrons were stacked in fives.

He smiled innocently "Can I show you the thing now?"

"Sure... why not?" He laughed and threw his t-shirt on and we walked me out past the lake and into a secluded clearing. It was impossible for this place not to take your breath away. You could tell George cleaned the place up because there is no way this place could have stood a chance against animals (and gnomes) digging the place up, but there was a huge bed-looking thing made of marble.

"George? What is that?" I asked. Knowing him I was afraid of the answer.

He looked away sadly "Its our tribute to the fallen…" Did all wizards talk in crypt language? I walked towards the 'tribute' and was more confused than ever before.

Collin Creevey, Cedric Diggory, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, James Potter, Lily Evans, Bertha Jorkins, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and about a hundred other unknown names were set in marble. One in particular caught my eye: Fred Weasly… "Most of these people were our best friends or family…" George said sadly. I read more of the names.

"What were your parent's names?" he asked, again out of the blue.

"…My mother's name was… Co-Colette… and my dad's name was…" What was his name? He died such a long time ago and never recalled my mom ever saying what his name was… Then I remembered an old flashback: "Mason… Mason and Colette… Roux."

George looked questioned "Aren't those French names?"

I blushed "Yeah…."

"You're French?"

"Sorta..."

"How do you have a British accent when you're French?"

You know, I never really thought about that... "Maybe it's because I've spent pretty much my whole life around British people--well wizards technically and in Britain I guess it sort of stuck...."

"Well do you remember _your_ name?"

I shook my head "I do. It's stupid."

"Aw come one. Please?"

I mumbled "Halley...."

"Halley? Like the comet?"

"Yeah..."

He pulled out his wand and waved it above the table suddenly 'Mason Roux' and 'Colette Roux' was carved in perfect print. Something inside me felt like I swallowed a huge rock. I guess George took a notice to that and held my hand for support. Before I couldn't stop the tears from falling or the sob that was building in my throat but when he held my hand, everything seemed at ease. Like I could just stay there for hours and hours without having to go to the bathroom or sit down. I guess in a way he was my rock. He kept me company and so much more. Again I could not resist the beautiful robin's egg blue that was his eyes. Nothing had to be said, everything was in his eyes. Happiness, reassuring, supportive, and only a trace of confusion was visible.

Some how we were almost touching nose to nose and I could count every individual freckle on his face, but I wasn't interested in that. He was so close to me, and I could just barely smell his breath: spearmint and a hint of what smelled like coffee... my new favorite scent. Then, he kissed me. A blissful kiss, and probably the closest thing to heaven possibly. It was so wonderful I feared that we would both end up floating away.

Sadly we broke apart but when I looked at him he was still confused about something.

"I'msosorry." he rushed.

I had to giggle at his adorable apology "Don't worry... I liked it..." He turned a very, _very _dark shade of red. I laughed and kissed him again. This time longer and more blissful heaven-like than the last...

*****

At dinner George and I casually sat with the others, just pretending that nothing had happened in the clearing. Ginny will never let me sleep until I gave her answers tonight. Must remember to put a few 'alarms' up special for her before I go to bed. Must remember that. All of humanity depends on it. After dinner I volunteered to help clean up, but Molly wouldn't let me. Again. So I had some time to kill. I decide to have a talk with Arthur who was in that manky old shed with a bunch of 'Muggle' stuff.

"Well hello Miracle, what brings you here?" he asked in such a fatherly tone.

I shrug "Noting much, just hanging around. What are you up to?"

"I'm trying to figure out the use of this contraption--" he started banging a pencil sharpener on the corner of the table.

"Arthur."

"Yes?"

"...That's a pencil sharpener. Muggles use these things called pencils, it works just like a quill and when the tip breaks you just stick this in the end and you put it in that hole there, and it makes the tip sharp again. Really handy item..."

He looked dumbfounded "Well that certainly solves that mystery now doesn't it?" he puts the sharpener in a box and levitates it onto a shelf "So. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. And you?"

"Same. Oh, before I forget the Ministry wants you to come in tomorrow. They want to extract a few memories from you as evidence of abuse and.... assault. Also you'll be having a doctors appointment with them. We can't trust anyone until all the Death Easters are either dead or in Azkaban. If the Prophet got hold of you--" he made a disgusted noise. "Merlin knows what Rita Skeeter would write..." The longer I talked with Arthur I noticed that he was a man of very little words. So in the end I went to my room.

Coming up those last horrifying steps and trying to see if I could sneak past her and run to my room. But no. She was waiting by her door. Arms crossed, one eyebrow cocked, and a look that could interrogate someone until they finally had some sort of sense and killed themselves. I'd volunteer to take her back to that school, hell I'll even pack her bags and run her there if I have to...

"Hey Ginny..." I greeted, she returned the greeting by pulling me into the room and locking the door. Ugh... here we go again...

"I can't believe you kissed him!" she yelled in hushed tone. How the heck did she know about that? I'm not stupid enough to tell her, I'm pretty sure George didn't say anything either... How did she find out?!

"What are you talking about?" I lied.

She scoffed "Oh come _on _Miracle. You two leave and don't come back for two hours and when you did you were practically_ GLOWING_."

"You don't need to call me Miracle anymore. It's Halley." Will that distract her? I hope so...

"...Your name is Halley? That's so cool--Wait, stop trying to throw me off!"

Oh well. It was worth a shot. "Ginny--okay if I tell you the truth will you leave me alone?!"

She growled "Okay fine."

"I did."

She squealed "Oh my gosh! You kissed him?!"

"...twice..."

Her jaw dropped "Oh gosh! So was it like you kissed him or he kissed you?"

"...both...?"

She squealed again "Oh gosh!!! Okay don't leave, I _have_ to get Hermione. Hopefully she isn't still sucking Ron's teeth out..." and then she was gone. When I heard her jump off the last two steps I bolted towards my room, locked the door, and put clothes under the door so it wouldn't open. Somehow I still didn't feel safe... Taking in the sweet solitude I rest myself on the inviting bed and pulled the covers were pulled above my eyes. Then a knock interrupted the silence.

"Halley it's me George." the knocker said. Before I remembered the risks I was already opening the door despite the being clothes in my way.

"Hi..." I gasped. A lock of hair fell in my face. I shoved it behind my ear.

He started laughing "Don't worry I'll protect you from Gin."

"Oh thank you thy great savior" I said sarcastically. "You wanna come in?"

"Sure..." he walked in so casually. I kept an ear out for Ginny and Hermione.

"How can so much curiosity be in that tiny little person?"

"You forgot power also." he added and sat on the floor. Back leaning against the bed.

"She's powerful?" I took the seat next to him.

"Obviously you haven't been on the receiving end of one of her Bat-Boogey hexes..." From there we got into a really long conversation about so many things it was hard to keep track of them all. Then we started talking about... 'The Kiss...es'

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable in any sort of way Halley. I really do apologize." he said for the ten billionth time.

I sighed "Don't feel that way... I... I liked kissing you..."

He moved closer. "Well if you do feel that way around me, early apology."

"Early acceptance" I chuckled. He leaned in and kissed me _again _and the more times we kissed that same fluttery, heaven, wondrous feeling came back. I did like him. I don't know why I did, it was just there... We broke apart and then he started laughing.

"What?!" I shot.

"Ginny's gonna kill us..."

"...well I guess we'll have to make best of time before that happens..." I chuckled.

"Couldn't agree more..."

We kissed again...


End file.
